StayWoke
|next = }} "#StayWoke" is the sixth episode of Conviction. It was written by Jewel McPherson and Lynne E. Litt. It was directed by Christine Moore. It aired on November 14, 2016. Press Release The accidental death of a young African American boy, shot by a cop, sparks a racial firestorm and inspires Hayes to re-examine the controversial case of Porscha Williams. Williams, a devoted African-American civil-rights activist and leader, is serving time for killing a white female cop at a race equality rally five years ago. Conflict erupts among the CIU team when personal experiences shape their differing perspectives of the Black Lives Matter movement. Meanwhile, Maxine finds herself torn between her racial identity and her chosen profession, as she follows the case to its shocking conclusion.#StayWoke, ABC Plot After a black teenager is killed by a cop which causes an argument among the team, Hayes decides to choose the case of Porscha Williams, a black activist who was convicted of the shooting murder of Sergeant Kelsey Blake during a protest. Maxine feels conflicted as she is both black with a son and an ex-cop. Meanwhile, Hayes meets with Naomi, Wallace's lawyer, who flirts with Hayes. Tess tells Frankie about being an eyewitness to her aunt's murder at age 12 and identifying the wrong man. The man, Matty Tan, was cleared by DNA after five years in prison and that she has been going to his coffee-cart frequently without him knowing her connection. The team finds that one eyewitness lied under oath and that other witnesses may have confused Porscha with another woman. Then they discover that the Medical Examiner's van was near the scene longer than necessary, and that the entry and exit wounds may have been mixed up, meaning that Kelsey may have been shot from behind. Using the new angle, the team discovers that one of the other witnesses, George Stayner, was responsible. George, when confronted, says it was an accident and then commits suicide. After Porscha is released, Hayes finds Naomi and Wallace kissing each other. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Multimedia Promo Images 106 promo 144802_1459 Porscha Williams.jpg 106 promo 144802_1541 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1556 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1570 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1602 Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1614 Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1624 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1662 Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1682 BTS Porscha Williams.jpg 106 promo 144802_1684 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1783 Maxine Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1841 Maxine Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_8490 BTS director Christine Moore.jpg 106 promo 144802_8491 BTS Maxine Hayes Porscha director Christine Moore.jpg 106 promo 144802_8492 BTS Maxine director Christine Moore.jpg 106 promo 144834 1926 John Bohen.jpg 106 promo 144834_1861 Maxine John.jpg 106 promo 144834_1888 Maxine.jpg 106 promo 144834_1895 Maxine John.jpg 106 promo 144834_1921 Maxine John.jpg 106 promo 144834_1930 BTS John Bohen.jpg 106 promo 144834_1949 CIU team.jpg 106 promo 144834_1976 Maxine.jpg 106 promo 144834_1984 Sam.jpg 106 promo 144834_2020 BTS Hayes.jpg 106 promo 144834_2023 Sam.jpg 106 promo 144834_2027 BTS Tess.jpg 106 promo 144834_2028 Frankie.jpg 106 promo 144834_2050 Sam.jpg 106 promo 144834_2070 CIU team.jpg 106 promo 145027_2121 BTS Frankie Hayes Maxine actor Sam Kalilieh.jpg 106 promo 145027_2148 BTS Frankie Hayes Maxine actor Sam Kalilieh.jpg 106 promo 145027_2196 Hayes.jpg 106 promo 145027_2199 actor Sam Kalilieh.jpg 106 promo 145027_2220 BTS Maxine Hayes.jpg 106 promo 145027_2227 Hayes.jpg 106 promo 145027_2277 Frankie Hayes.jpg 106 promo 145027_2279 Tess.jpg 106 promo 145027_2297 Hayes Frankie.jpg 106 promo 145027_2302 Hayes Frankie.jpg 106 promo 145027_2344 Frankie Maxine Tess.jpg 106 promo 145027_8508 BTS Hayes director Christine Moore.jpg 106 promo 145027_8514 BTS Frankie Tess Hayes director Christine Moore.jpg 106 promo 145027_8519 BTS Tess Hayes Frankie.jpg 106 promo 145027_8526 BTS Maxine Tess.jpg 106 promo 145027_8535 Frankie Maxine Tess.jpg Videos Tess Confesses Her Secret - Conviction Maxine Faces A Difficult Reality - Conviction Music * Peace of My Heart - Molly Moore Links External links * References Category:Episodes